


Literally

by TheRedWulf



Series: Sansan One Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Married Couple, Married Sex, Model!Sandor, Modern AU, No im not kidding, One Shot, Wedding, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Mr. & Mrs. Clegane attend their first society wedding together...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Sansan One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479980
Comments: 78
Kudos: 228





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thecatthewall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatthewall/gifts).



> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! Sansan! I am sure y'all wont object to revisiting this pairing! :) This one is rated for language, which with Sandor shouldn't be a surprise.
> 
> Special thank you to CTW for reviewing & supporting!
> 
> Reminder; this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. From these (if a specific piece is very well liked) I can develop longer one shots or multi-chaps, but really I want to challenge myself to stick to short, poignant scenes, meet cutes, slices of life, etc. 
> 
> I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy those too.

"Are you as fucking bored as I am, Little Bird?” Sandor whispered close to her ear and Sansa had to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from laughing out loud. Her eyes remained focused on the bride and groom, watching as they gave a shared speech thanking everyone for coming tonight.

“Shh” she tried not to laugh. 

“He says ‘literally’ one more fucking time--” she stifled her giggle as best she could, something that was nearly impossible when Jon once again said ‘literally changed my life’. “Bugger me--” 

“Stop” Sansa whispered at her husband, sliding her hand from his knee to his inner thigh in a bid to distract him from heckling. It almost worked, but instead of heckling her husband’s mind went to its favorite place--sex. 

He shifted in his seat, large form too tall for the winery’s folding chairs, and as he adjusted, it brought her hand further up his thigh and just close enough for the tips of her fingers to brush against him through his slacks. 

She turned to fix him with a glare--there were children present for fuck’s sake, but the smug smirk on his lips had her eyes narrowing into a glare. 

“You _shit_ ” she hiss-whispered and his answering chuckle came just as everyone raised their glasses in toast. They joined in, choking down the bubbly champagne as people started to mill about the courtyard and dancefloor. 

“Shit” Sansa whispered to Sandor as Margaery Tyrell approached. 

“Sansa, so lovely to see you” Margaery greeted and Sansa reluctantly stood to greet her with a cold hug. 

“Margaery, it's been a long time,” Sansa replied, barely able to keep her tone civil. Margaery Tyrell was an insufferable snob and Sansa had been glad when she moved to King’s Landing with her even more insufferable fiance. 

“Gossip is that you _eloped_ ,” Margaery said quietly, as if the ‘e’ word was the worst you could utter in high society.

“I did, almost a year ago now” Sansa nodded. 

“I figured you would be single forever” Margaery laughed louder this time. “I can’t wait to meet him--” Sansa knew even without Margaery’s eyes going wide that Sandor had risen from his seat and was now towering behind her. Her husband wasn’t exactly a small or subtle man. 

“Sandor this is Margaery Tyrell, Margaery, this is my husband Sandor” Sansa made the proper introductions even though she was already searching for a way out of this conversation. 

“Oh...oh my” Margaery gaped up at Sandor for several seconds, though Sansa was uncertain if it was because of the colorful tattoos that covered his arms--revealed by the rolled up sleeves of his black dress shirt, or if it was the fact that he was over six-and-a-half feet tall and built like a Mack truck. 

“Mr. Sansa Stark,” he extended his hand and Margaery carefully shook it. “Sandor Clegane.”

“H-how did you two meet?” the Tyrell heiress was only a few inches from fainting or fanning herself.

“I’m a male escort, she called me for a bit of f--” 

“Sandor!” Sansa smacked his arm, her cheeks bright red. “We _actually_ met when Sandor came to my rescue. I was on location shooting a collection for H’ghar Couture--you know, their new leather collection that was on the cover of ‘Icon’, and when my model fell through last minute, I was forced to grab an unsuspecting bystander.” 

“Right place, right time. Lucky for me I’m not a faster runner” Sandor joked--though at the time it had been quite a fight. Though plastic surgeons had done all they could to alleviate his scarring, there were still some visible patches near his temple and neck, which made him apprehensive about being in front of the camera. Sansa, however, had known the second she saw him that he was _it_. 

Sure, he’d been only nearby to grab a coffee on his way to “The Stranger’s Place”--the pub he owned with his best friend. But when he emerged from the changing area in the most elite bespoke leather jacket money could buy, the entire crew saw what she did--he was perfect. Rugged, masculine and so incredibly fuckable---she had barely been able to get through the day of shooting and as they worked together. She could feel the tension between them coming to life, winding and twining around them both until they were slaves to it. 

She wasn’t ashamed to admit that once the shoot was deemed a wrap, they’d spent the next two days and nights at his loft up the street. She didn’t emerge until she had to hobble to work, skin glowing and satisfaction thrumming through her veins. More than the physical, she felt so much _more_ with Sandor; rough and unpolished as he was, his raw honesty was a charm all its own. 

She knew in her gut that she had found the man she’d grow old with, so when he shyly suggested they ‘make it official’ four months later--they’d eloped. She wasn’t about to let him get away. 

“We always thought you’d marry a model” Margaery smiled. “But my…he’s so...big.” 

“Right” Sansa frowned, not enjoying the way her husband was being ogled by the woman who had tormented her in school. Slipping her hand into Sandor’s, she gave it a squeeze, one she knew he would read perfectly. He knew her better than anyone else. 

“If you will excuse us Mary, I promised my wife a dance” Sandor cleared his throat. 

“It’s--” but Sandor was already leading her away, guiding her onto the dance floor. 

“ _He’s so big_ ” he mocked as they swayed to the music. “Surprised she didn’t ask to see my cock.” 

“Haughty bitch” Sansa muttered. 

“There, there, Little Wolf” Sandor held her snug to his body. “Sheath those claws.” 

“You’re mine--” 

“This is literally the greatest night of my life!” Jon bellowed. 

“Bugger me” Sandor rolled his eyes as Sansa’s laughter echoed in the courtyard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
